In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool which is useful for the installation of studs, particularly the studs that are located on the hub of a motor vehicle for attachment of the wheel rim to the hub.
Typically, in motor vehicles threaded studs extend from a plate of the wheel hub which is attached to the axle of the vehicle. The threaded studs project outwardly from the plate and are designed to cooperate with lug nuts that fasten the wheel rim to the plate. Typically, the studs comprise a headed fastener or bolt with a knurled shaft section adjacent the head. The outer end of the shaft is threaded to enable attachment of a lug nut. The knurled section of the stud shaft is forced through an opening in the plate of the wheel hub to thereby retain the stud.
Studs may break during usage. Also, the threads on the shaft of the stud may become stripped, or other reasons may develop requiring removal and replacement of one or more studs. Replacement may be undertaken by using a drift-punch or other driver to remove the stud from the plate in which it is mounted. Thereafter, a new stud is inserted through the stud opening from the backside of the plate and driven into position. Numerous devices have been proposed for installation of such studs, including those depicted in the following patents:
Pat. No.Title4,741,229STUD INSTALLER4,872,254WHEEL STUD INSTALLER AND METHOD5,209,623WHEEL STUD INSTALLATION APPARATUS5,839,180STUD INSTALLER FOR WHEEL STUDS6,505,390METHOD FOR REPLACING WHEEL STUDS6,618,920WHEEL STUD INSTALLATION TOOL6,823,574TOOL FOR INSTALLING WHEEL STUDSAdditionally, various stud installation tools have been introduced to the marketplace.
While such tools and methods disclosed in the known prior art are quite useful, and capable of performing the desired function, various challenges arise for a mechanic responsible for replacing the studs. For example, studs are provided with various shaft diameters and thread configurations. Consequently, using a tool such as depicted, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,263, may require special threaded nuts for the replacement of each differently sized or differently threaded stud.
Another challenge that is presented with respect to such stud removal and replacement tools is represented by the certain patents cited above. That is, that forces required to place a stud in a wheel plate are often significant. Consequently providing a device or tool which will enable the easy replacement and insertion of a stud through an opening in a plate is often difficult.
Thus, there has developed a need to provide improved methods for insertion of wheel studs in the hub wheel plate of a motor vehicle. Ease of stud replacement in other environments is also desirable. Another desired feature of a stud replacement tool is the ability to use the tool in confined or restricted spaces. In view of these desires and issues, the present tool was developed.